German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture
November 16, 2013 "This year, sequestered TV station RPN-9 will be celebrating its 53rd anniversary, member Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). We have been innovating. Since the start of the year we've actually introduced a series of TV programming initiatives and we are proud to say that these initiatives have actually been very successful for us in economic gtrrowth and development. Join the nation and all the members of the Philippine television and radio broadcasting and telecommunications industry of extending to RPN managgement and staff out best wiches on the occassion of the blessing and inauguration in he audience reception. I would like to congratulate and staff of RPN-9 for their continuing effort in upgrading the stae of the country's television industry with RPN's transmitter tower at 100-kilowatt Harris Transmitter in 500-foot high TV tower. Commitment: To the Filipino people so that more and more viewers ca share in the distinctive broad of programming that RPN offers with broadcasting quality. To our partnetrs in the advertising industry, so that they reaching out to a greater member of people. Loyal employees, artists, talents, stars, superstars and co-members, so that they may look forward to a future with The Kasama Network for the family with the wiring and integration of a truck-mounted Master Control Room (MCR). We’ve been talking about cross promotions with other channels, billboards, barangay campaigns and player outreach programs. A refurbished OB Van, ENG Van and SNG Van ordered a brand-new P120 million OB Van, ENG Van and SNG Van, with an eight to 10-camera capacity. From analog cameras, using ehigh definition cameras. From ambiance microphones, we’ll be upgrading to eight microphones and a boom. There are plans to invest in a skycamera and a lipstick camera to get extraordinary shots from over the court and right at the hoop. For this, the following were used: ENG and SNG vans, manned cameras, goal cams, Zplay slomo machine. For the Philippine telecast over The Kasama Network RPN, with local commentary, the following were deployed: Five commentary positions, OB vans and five cameras including wireless, the satellite vans and the TVRO antennae for the international transmission in their collective goal to promote and market the pro league on re-affirming the PBA’s status as the prime sports-entertainment package in the land. Matches will be aired over Channel 9 and although it has a high-definition OB van use, RPN has ordered a later-model, custom-made van from the US to better bring quality images to viewers. We’ll put the MBA in news programs on radio and TV and players will appear as guests on different RPN shows. German Moreno, known as Kuya Germs partner of chairman Wilson Tieng who a few months ago added the RPN television network to his business empire, lent full support to her man and graced the Annual MBA Championship held Friday evening at the Glorietta Activity Center in Makati, along with prominent entertainment personalities. The 10 MBA teams took their pick from among a field of over 30 promising rookies who hope to see action in the MBA 2013-14 season in the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) from RPN in the upcoming days raises the bar of Kasama viewing to heights with its new line-up of shows to bring in state-of-the-art equipment to enhance its coverage of the games ordered all the equipment like the HD (high-definition) cameras, HD OB vans. As RPN, under new management, features MBA and ABL games and special events as part of the network’s aggressive reprogramming in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry. Regular programming of MBA games over RPN starts as the MBA opens its transition tournament —with the MBA International Cup at the SM Mall of Asia Arena. The Kasama Network has acquired the rights to air the Philippines' world-renowned professional basketball league. The MBA games will air on primetime TV on RPN starting on airing the schedule is 4 p.m.-6 p.m. on Saturday and 2:30 p.m.-6:30 p.m. on Sunday. Also featuring the ABL games on weekends from 9:30-11:30 a.m. on Saturdays and 10 a.m.-12 noon on Sundays. With its new primetime schedule, the ABL and MBA basketball games will effectively be the core of RPN's programming fans. With the action-packed sports programs including the big-time boxing matches World-Class Boxing (Sundays at 12 non) and the wrestling fans of WWE Bottom Line (Saturday nights at 6:45 p.m.) and WWE SmackDown! (Sundays at 7:30 p.m.). RPN also plays home to the biggest and top-rating American TV shows, animes, telenovelas and Koreanovelas in your favorite shows bring a fresh brand of entertainment and excitement to televiewing. The network that aside from ABL and MBA games which into more exciting and viewing, RPN-9 will reinvent its more local shows are Roderick en Nova, Superstar, The Million Peso Money Drop, Mister Kemis Bayani, Kwarta o Kahon, Nora, Pinapangako Mo, Muling Pagmamahal, Sana Kahit Minsan, Penpen de Sarapen, Oh Yes!, it's Johnny!, Showbiz Ka!, Chibugan Na! and introduce new program concepts develop stable of homegrown talents of singers through BOSES Tinig P-Noy, a reality search show which now enjoys a nationwide singing contest for superstars. Also, The Kasama Network airing the hit foreign canned series in the US via World-Class US Primetime campaign. Featurng the popular and top-rated Hollywood TV shows with irs new episodes and new seasons of the series become a hit by bringing into a local television for more series hits like Glee, Hell's Kitchen, Community, New Girl, NCIS, The Walking Dead, Survivor, The Big Bang Theory, American Idol, The Neighbors, Two and a Half Men, Revolution, Ally McBeal, 24, The X-Files, America's Next Top Model and The Vampire Diaries. The Hollywood blockbuster movies via the movie blocks are Sine Nueve, Saturday Night Playhouse and Sunday's Big Event. Under Tieng, RPN gearing itself to challenging the supremacy of the two dominant networks ABS-CBN and GMA along with IBC and TV5 grabebd the number 3 spot. He has allocated millions to maximize the signal quality and reach of RPN and upgrade its technical facilities. He is expected to allocate as much for its programming and the government in privatization of the network through PCGG. Wilson has acquired a key asset for the big job ahead. Together with his team led by Robert T. Rivera, the network's president and CEO; Marigold Haber-Dunca, the news and public affars head; Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr., the entertainment production head; Olivia Limpe-Aw, the provincial network operations, Willy Y. Tieng, the local production head; Deedee Siytangco, the VP for finance and regional network programming Edith del Rosario. And of course, there's always Mr. Rivera who is all- out in supporting and inspiring Wilson and in sharing with the telecom magnate turned TV owner her valuable showbiz knowledge and experience. He'd rather be full-time to their people are hoping she will be convinced to face the cameras once more and have a show at RPN. With a musical variety shows, drama anthology, soap operas, gag shows, sitcoms, lifestyle magazine show, children shows, game shows and reality shows in above. The stars, idols, talents and superstatrs came out to grace this launch.